There is an ongoing need to identify new lead compounds with novel mechanisms of action to treat infections caused by multi-drug resistant bacteria. Infectious diseases are the leading cause of death worldwide, and it has been estimated that in the United States more people die from methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) related infections than from HIV. Moreover, the prevalence of invasive infections is reported to have risen with the increasing numbers of patients infected with HIV, receiving cancer therapy or treatment with broad-spectrum antibiotics. In fact 90,000 people die from hospital-acquired bacterial infections in the United States each year in part due to the fact that clinically important bacteria have developed multiple antibiotic resistance to drugs of last resort such as fluoroquinolones, vancomycin, and carbapemens. One reason for the development of antimicrobial resistance is the ability of infectious organisms to adapt quickly to new environmental conditions. The innate adaptability of microbes is complemented by the widespread and sometimes inappropriate use of antimicrobial drugs.
The dearth of new antimicrobials over the past several decades together with the increases in reported incidences of drug-resistant bacterial infections underscores the urgency of the need for new antibiotics. Disclosed herein are embodiments of novel compounds, which inhibit the growth of several bacterial strains, including drug-resistant strains.